battle_of_the_birdwatchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Iwalani Katsuyoshi
Iwalani Katsuyoshi is an American birder originally from Hawaii of Native Hawaiian and Japanese descent and currently lives in The Makkari district of Sierra Vista,Arizona.She is also the first vice-president and a co-founder of The Makkari High School Young Birder's Society.She is also currently a student at New Mexico State University and the current President of The Young Birder's Society of New Mexico State University.She has been described as very funny,loves to joke around and goes birding with her best friend and former classmate,Serena Sheen who lives across the street from her.Her first name means "heavenly seagull" in Hawaiian.Her parents gave birth to her when they were 16 years old. Appearance Iwalani is a young woman who is in her early 20s,is about the same height as Serena and has long black hair tied to two braided ponytails which fall over her shoulders.Each braid is tied down with a white and blue ribbon in honor of her favorite soccer team Tottenham Hotspur.She has blue eyes.As a birder,she wears her YBS jacket with her binoculars and wears a wide variety of t-shirts under her jacket. History Iwalani was born in Honolulu,Hawaii on September 15,1992 at 1:02 AM.Her father,Takeshi (deceased) was a native of Japan who moved to Hawaii and her mother,Ali is a native Hawaiian of Japanese descent.from Her parents were both 16 when their daughter was born.She eventually met Serena (who was also a result of a teenage pregnancy) and they became friends,Serena began teaching her about birds.In 2004,Her father was attacked by a tiger shark while surfing and died of his wounds shortly after.This affected Iwalani deeply.After her father's death,she and her mother moved to Arizona and she eventually enrolled in Makkari High School.During her freshman year,she reunited with Serena for the first time since she left Hawaii and decided to form a club because they noticed how popular birding was in their school.They created the Young Birder's Society which eventually became recognized as an official chapter of The Young American Birder's Society by The American Birding Association.After graduation,she enrolled in New Mexico State University with intentions of becoming an ornithologist and passed on her vice-presidency to Casey and named her head of ornithology.She later received a bachelor's degree in ornithology.Her mother was eventually remarried to Emmett,a white man. Personality Iwalani currently lives with her mother across the street from the Sheen family in Sierra Vista.She currently holds a job at Starbuck's as a barista.During her enrollment at Makkari High School,she played for her school's soccer team as a striker,scored a lot of goals and was a very popular student.Iwalani is also a member of The Desert Rats.On occasion,she will come to the YBS meetings at Fabia's house and speak and work as a co-leader.She is also very popular with the other kids because of her outgoing personality,she is very funny,likes to make them smile and is very good at identifying birds for those who are new to it and is also fluent in Japanese,Chinese,Korean and in Hawaiian.She is a Gryffindor.Because her mother gave birth to her at a young age,her mother acts childish and embarrassing towards her.She is also a member of the Tuscon Audubon Society.She is also a big anime fan;Her favorite anime include Sword Art Online,Bleach,Black Butler and more.She is often compared to Anna from Frozen and ''they both share the same personality.'' Category:Americans Category:Japanese